Taking Sides
by allthingsmagical
Summary: Happily married Merlin and Arthur work happily side by side as doctors. They never fight, argue or bicker. Can the happiness continue when one of them gets promoted to being the boss?
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own Merlin sadly. It belongs to the BBC**_

_**This is a birthday story for my friend Forevercullen and I hope she likes it. Happy birthday! :D x This will have seven chapters. A chapter a day.**_

_**Summary: Happily married Merlin and Arthur work happily side by side as doctors. They never fight, argue or bicker. Can the happiness continue when one of them gets promoted to being the boss?**_

_**Warnings: AU, malexmale.**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :D**_

* * *

><p>Arthur woke up to the smell of breakfast cooking he threw the covers back and got out of bed, walking four foot from the bottom of the bed he stopped and placed his hands on the wall and looked down into his and his husband Merlin's living room, leaning forward he leaned on his elbows and smiled when he saw Merlin walk into the living room. "Morning gorgeous."<p>

Merlin looked up and smiled. "Morning sleepy head, come on down breakfast is ready."

"No breakfast in bed?"

"Be hard to do when you are not in bed."

"I can get back in."

"Or you can come down here and eat with me."

"Scared if you bring it up here it will lead to something more?"

Merlin laughed. "You are sex mad Pendragon." Merlin said as he walked back into their kitchen.

Arthur laughed and walked down the six stairs at the side that led him into the living room, he walked barefoot across the floor and into the kitchen to see Merlin turn the cooker off and carry the frying pan over to the table and use a fork to take the bacon from the pan and onto Arthur's plate.

"You make a great housewife love." Arthur said as he pulled out a chair and started to eat his breakfast.

* * *

><p>Once they had their breakfast and were dressed and ready Arthur picked up the car keys. "Who is driving and who is in the passenger seat?"<p>

Merlin smiled as he walked over to the cupboard. "You are in the driver's seat."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, speed, go nuts. I am not with you."

Arthur frowned. "You're not?"

"No." Merlin walked from the cupboard holding something. "I'm going on my bike." he said, kissing Arthur before putting his helmet on.

"You do know I hate you riding that thing Merlin." Arthur called out as he locked the front door behind them both and hurried on after his husband.

* * *

><p>As soon as they got to work they headed to the doctors staff room to get changed, they had only been in there two minutes when the door opened again. "Pendragon."<p>

Both Arthur and Merlin looked up. "Yes?" they asked in unison.

Lancelot laughed. "Funny when you do that. You're late; Uther wants all doctors in the doctor's lounge now."

Arthur and Merlin nodded and continued to get ready after Lancelot left. "What does your father want now I wonder." Merlin asked.

"Merlin father runs the hospital he might not want anything."

When Merlin and Arthur walked into the doctor's lounge they saw nurse's Gwen, Natalie and Melanie and two other doctors Lancelot and Steve along with Gaius and Uther. "Sorry we are late." Merlin said, Uther smiling and waving a hand.

Merlin looked across at Steve and saw him glare at Merlin with disgust.

"I have asked you all here to let you know that Gaius after thirty years has decided to retire."

"Retire?" Merlin interrupted. "Since when?"

Gaius sighed. "Since last week Merlin m'boy. I want to retire and go on a relaxing holiday spend more time with my wife. Alice retired to see more of me but she isn't as I am still working."

Uther clapped his old friend on the shoulder. "Today is Gaius' last day; tomorrow morning one of you lot will take his place."

"One of us is being promoted to registrar?" Arthur asked.

"Temporarily. Our new registrar won't be here until next week. Gaius has been watching all you doctors. Arthur, Merlin, Steve and Lancelot. Gaius is to decide who it will be, he has narrowed it down to two and it is to be either Arthur or Merlin."

Both Arthur and Merlin looked at Gaius who smiled. "I will let Uther know my decision and ring you both later tonight with who I have decided who will be best."

Uther clapped his hands together. "I will leave you all to get back to doing what you do best." Leaving the room Gaius slowly followed by the rest. Steve being the last out murmured something that made Merlin worry. "That's the end of that marriage."

Before Arthur could walk out of the lounge Merlin shut the door. "Merlin sweetheart what's wrong?"

"Did you hear Steve just then?"

"No what did he say?"

"He said that it is the end of our marriage. Arthur if you become registrar then you are in charge of us, we come to you you decide and same goes for me if I am a registrar. Arthur can you promise me something?"

"Anything." Arthur said, taking his husbands hands in his.

"Promise me that this will not change us, this will not disrupt us."

Arthur let go of Merlin and placed his hands on the brunets face. "Merlin sweetheart. I promise you that this will do nothing to us, we will still be loved up and groping each other and sneaking off when the new registrar comes." When Merlin laughed a little Arthur placed a gentle kiss on Merlin's lips. "Love you."

Merlin smiled. "Love you too."

"And ignore Steve; he is just a sore loser as it will be one of us in charge and not him."

When Merlin smiled and left Arthur sighed he wished he was as confident as he sounded to reassure Merlin, but what Steve said got to him too, he hoped that this wouldn't affect them.

* * *

><p>Merlin walked onto the ward and stopped when he heard a woman yell, he turned to see a heavily pregnant woman in a wheelchair, she reached up and grabbed Steve's shirt and pulled him down. "This child is my sixth child; I have given birth four times I think I know when I am in labour!"<p>

"Four times and this is your sixth one? I think you have that wrong madam."

Merlin groaned and walked over and crouched down. "Hello again Sally."

The women in the wheelchair let go of Steve and looked in front of her. "Merlin! You remembered me."

"Of course I do. Your third baby was my first delivery. How is Emrys?"

"He is gorgeous bless him. I thank you for letting me name him after you, such an unusual name."

Merlin laughed and stood up and looked at Steve, "she gave birth three times and had three children two girls and a boy and the fourth time was twins that is why it will be six children and five times as opposed to five children and going into labour four times as it is at the minute."

"But she still had to give birth to each of them."

"Yes but only in labour once idiot." Merlin answered back as he took hold of the wheelchair, thanking the porter who nodded his head and left them to it. "What are you doing up here then Sally if you are in labour?"

"This birth will be a while I have been in labour for three hours and I am only two centimetres. I wanted to come and see if you are here."

Merlin smiled as he started to wheel Sally back to maternity. "Emrys must be nearly four now is that right?"

"Yes. Four in three months." Sally answered. As Merlin wheeled them around the corner they saw Arthur walk out of an office. "When I was in labour with Emrys you talked a lot about him." she said, nodding to Arthur who was making his way towards them. "Did you ever tell him that you liked him?"

"I did."

"Oh good. And what happened?"

"I married him." Arthur answered as Merlin stopped in front of him.

"Married? Oh that's great. I am happy for you both." Sally looked up at Arthur. "I asked Merlin if there were any dishy doctors he fancied and he said only you and you are more than dishy."

Arthur laughed. "That I am. Is this your fourth baby then Sally?"

"Sixth. Had twins after Emrys."

Arthur smiled and looked up at his husband. "Nice to know there is still the name Emrys out there as you took my last name. I will pop down and see you Sally if I get time." Arthur moved forward and kissed Merlin's cheek and walked away.

* * *

><p>"Merlin we got an eleven year old being transferred up here from A&amp;E, he fell from a tree, broke his arm and has smacked his head pretty hard, he needs to be in a couple of days." Natalie said as she handed Merlin the boys chart.<p>

"Thank you."

"I should warn you though. He is a big Arthurian legend fan."

"And my name is Merlin and we have an 'Arthur' here. Okay Nat I will get a bed ready for him."

When Merlin got the bed ready he looked up when the doors opened and a woman walked in pushing a wheelchair, the boy in the wheelchair must be Ethan as Merlin saw his book 'The legend of King Arthur'

"Ethan dear will you put that book down."

"No mum. Some of the words in this book don't add up to another book I read. I will have to double check and see what is right."

Merlin hurried over to Natalie and pulled her glasses off and put them on him.

"Hey Merlin what are you doing?"

"He is a really big fan if he finds out my name he might think I know a lot and ask questions. So I will wear these and say my name is Harry."

"Merlin I need those to see."

"I will be your eyes."

"You will be yourself." Natalie said and reached to take her glasses back.

"Give me those." Merlin said.

Natalie backed back. "No."

"You have contacts in your locker, put them in and give me those."

"No. I don't like wearing contacts, touching my eyeball. Go and take Melanie's."

"Where is she?"

"In the staffroom."

When Merlin smiled and hurried off Natalie smirked. "Good luck in getting them."

* * *

><p>Merlin crept into the staffroom and saw Melanie sat at the table reading her book; he crept up behind her and placed his thumb and finger on the rim of her glasses.<p>

"Merlin?"

"Melanie?"

"Remove them and end up in one of those beds out there." she warned.

"Remove them? I was just going to straighten them."

Melanie put her book down and looked up. "Liar."

"I never lie."

"Then go out there and tell that Arthurian fan your real name."

Merlin mumbled and left the staff room; he walked past a laughing Natalie and stuck his tongue out her as he walked over to the bed where Ethan was now sitting. "Ethan Jones?"

The boy lowered his book and looked up at Merlin. "That's me. Mum said I am to stay in for a couple of days." He said as he dropped his head once more to look in his book.

"Your mum is right. I am doctor Pendragon and will be your doctor while here."

"Pendragon..." the boy whispered before looking up.

"Yes?"

"What's your first name?"

Merlin sighed. "My name is Merlin."

The boy sat forward on his knees. "As in the sorcerer Merlin?"

"Yes only difference is I have no magic."

"He knows a prat called Arthur though." Natalie smiled as she came to stand beside them and take the boys temperature.

The boy looked from Natalie to Merlin. "For real?"

"Yes. Arthur is another doctor on this ward."

"Merlin sweetheart ready for lunch?" Arthur asked as he walked over to the bed.

"Um, yeah. Arthur this here is a new patient. Ethan, eleven years old broke his arm and smacked his head hard, he is in for a couple of days. He also knows my first name and is a big Arthurian legend fan."

"Hello Ethan."

"What's your last name?" Ethan asked.

"Pendragon."

"As in King Arthur Pendragon?" the boy said looking at Arthur in awe.

"The one and only, sad to say I left my crown at home."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Natalie are you alright keeping an eye on him?"

"Of course." she smiled.

When they walked off hand in hand Ethan looked at Natalie. "Are they married?"

"Yes they are."

"But Arthur Pendragon marries Guinevere only for her to fall in love with Lancelot and go with him after he saves her for betraying her King."

Natalie wrote on Ethan's chart and placed it on the end of his bed. "Not in this life he doesn't." she said, smiling before walking away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>What do you think?<strong>_

_**Chapter two will be up tomorrow :D**_

_**Review? x**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own Merlin sadly. It belongs to the BBC**_

_**This is a birthday story for my friend Forevercullen and I hope she likes it. Happy birthday! :D x This will have seven chapters. A chapter a day.**_

_**Summary: Happily married Merlin and Arthur work happily side by side as doctors. They never fight, argue or bicker. Can the happiness continue when one of them gets promoted to being the boss?**_

_**Warnings: AU, malexmale.**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :D**_

* * *

><p>"Promise not to boss me about too much when you get the temporary job?" Merlin asked as he sat down with his tray of food.<p>

"Me? Merlin you will get it. How Gaius is with you, he treats you like his son, you will get it."

"If I do get it and that is the reason then I will pass it onto you as I will be getting it for the wrong reasons."

The rest of the day Merlin spent most of it with Ethan trying to answer questions about the Arthurian legends, he tried to explain that because he shared the name didn't mean he knew every single thing but every time he tried to tell the boy he would ask another question.

At the end of his shift Merlin walked into the doctors changing rooms and lifted his top over his head and sighed, he was glad his shift was over, couldn't wait to get home and just spend the evening in Arthur's arms.

Merlin smiled and leaned back when he felt those pair of arms wrap around him from behind. "Glad to be going home?" Arthur asked.

"Oh yes. Since I came on my bike and you came in the car I will race you home, last one home bottoms."

Arthur laughed and kissed Merlin's lobe. "Deal love." he said and slapping the brunets arse before hurrying from the room.

Merlin, forgetting he had no top on hurried out after Arthur. "That's cheating!" he called out to a laughing Arthur who didn't even slow down.

"Now I know why Arthur calls you sexy."

Merlin turned to see Natalie stood there. "Nat..." looking down Merlin cleared his throat when he saw he didn't have a top on. "Sorry."

"Pleasure is all mine Merlin, believe me." she said, laughing when Merlin blushed a little before walking back into the doctors changing rooms.

* * *

><p>Arthur let himself into his and Merlin's place and called out. "Sweetheart?" when he was met with silence he laughed. "Yes I won."<p>

After ten minutes Arthur started to wonder just where Merlin was when his phone rang. "Merlin?"

_"Hey Arthur."_

"Merlin are you still at the hospital? You must be if you are on your phone."

_"No I am not. Arthur are you home?"_

"Yes. I won."

Merlin laughed. _"Arthur I was on my way home when I remembered something."_

"What?"

_"We have no lube. Can't have sex without lube."_

"Of course we can."

_"Not the flavoured one you love so much."_

Arthur moaned and rubbed himself over his jeans. "You at the supermarket?"

_"Yes. I got some other shopping as well but it is in bags and I am on my bike..."_

"I'll be right there." Arthur put his phone back in his pocket and grabbed his keys before heading out of the door.

* * *

><p>When Arthur pulled up he got out of the car and saw Merlin stood next to his bike. "Thanks love. Start the race again?" he asked as Arthur picked up the shopping bags.<p>

"Of course."

"Knew you would say that. Don't forget the bag with the lube in love you will need it for your arse as you will be bottom tonight."

"Wha-?" Arthur turned to see Merlin wink before starting his bike and pulling off.

Arthur stood and watched as Merlin drove away. "Every time I fall for this." he sighed as he got in his car and drove home.

* * *

><p>Merlin was just walking up to the front door and was about to unlock it when he heard. "Merlin!" Merlin turned to see Arthur hurrying over to him, bags in hand. Laughing he quickly unlocked the door and fell in the door more than walking through it.<p>

"I win."

Arthur dropped the bags just inside the door and grabbed Merlin. "You cheated. Again."

"Like you did at the hospital?"

Arthur and Merlin were wrestling by the door, laughing when the phone ringing stopped them, staying where they were they let the answer machine take it.

"_Arthur, Merlin its Gaius. After a lot of thought, and believe me this was not an easy decision, the one who will take my place until the new registrar arrives will be... Arthur. Talk soon lads."_

Merlin turned and faced Arthur who looked shocked. "Congratulations, boss."

"Why me?"

"Well why not?" Merlin asked.

"He should have picked you Merlin; he knows you better and is closer to you."

"Arthur I told you I didn't want the job that way. Besides you have been a doctor longer than I. You have more experience; I knew you would get it."

"Nothing changes Merlin."

"Nothing changes Arthur."

"Promise?" Arthur asked as he stood up and helped Merlin up along with him.

"Promise." Merlin smiled. Hugging his husband.

* * *

><p>The next morning Merlin woke up and looked over to Arthur still sleeping, leaning over he kissed his lips before climbing out of bed, he walked down the steps and into the living room and slipped on something on the floor and only just managed to stop himself from falling over.<p>

Looking down to see what he had stepped on he saw a pair of his boxer briefs, the ones he was actually wearing the night previous before Arthur had pulled them off him and threw them over his shoulder, not knowing where they had landed. Merlin picked them up and chucked them back up and smiled when they went over the small wall. Arthur ripped them off him and threw them down, let him pick them up.

Merlin was currently standing under the shower; he had just washed his hair and had now lathered his hands in suds and started to run them all over his body. He jumped forward accidently getting some of the shower water in his mouth, spitting it out when he felt a pair of firm hands grab his arse.

"Haven't got any soap on this part." Arthur whispered in his ear.

"I suppose that is you offering to make sure there is some there."

Arthur smirked and ran his hands over Merlin getting his hands soapy before running them all over the brunet's arse making him gasp when a finger slid between the cheeks and fingered his hole.

"Arthur..."

"I know I know, we will be late for work. I say in future we set our alarms earlier so we can have morning sex before worrying how late we are going to be."

"You have to be there early as you are now boss."

Arthur groaned and washed before rinsing himself of suds and Merlin before stepping out of the shower. "You nearly didn't have a husband." Arthur said as he wrapped a towel around him and used another to dry his chest and hair.

"Oh? Why?" Merlin asked as he did the same.

"Your boxer briefs. They were on the floor right near the steps, I nearly fell down them."

Merlin smiled. "Well you would rip them off me and just chuck them anywhere wouldn't you. I didn't slip on them up there why would you?"

"Merlin you know when I first wake up I don't open my eyes for a good minute."

"Perhaps you should in future then."

"I am sure I didn't chuck them in that direction."

"You didn't, you chucked them that far behind you they went over the wall and landed on the living room floor where I slipped on them."

"You- Why did you chuck them back up?"

"Well you chucked them in the first place so you pick them up."

"Merlin come here."

Merlin smirked and edged towards the door. "No."

"Merlin." Arthur warned.

Merlin ran.

* * *

><p>Merlin and Arthur had just got to work when they saw Natalie kiss her husband before getting out of the car. "Hey Nat how are you this morning?"<p>

"Good. Robert made me breakfast in bed." she smiled.

Arthur leaned forward and looked at Robert. "Did you do or forget something?" he asked earning a smack on the arm from Natalie.

"No he didn't. It is what some married couples do."

"Really?" Merlin asked. "Only food we have in bed is what we eat off each other."

Robert laughed. "How do you put up with them all day gorgeous?" he asked his wife.

"It takes a lot of patience." she answered. "Plus the hospital is a big place, plenty of places to hide."

"You would hide from your boss?" Arthur asked when he, Merlin and Natalie entered the lift.

Natalie looked at Arthur and laughed. "Don't look at me like that. It's not like you haven't done it before."

"Actually Nat if I remember rightly we were never like that until Arthur taught us."

"Shut up Merlin or else."

"Or else what I am on a warning?" Merlin smirked.

Arthur rolled his eyes and slapped Merlin's arse as the lift doors opened making Merlin stumble out of the doors rather than walk out of them.

"That sounded as though it hurt. If it gets sore Merlin I will give you some lotion for it." Natalie said, trying to hold back a laugh when she saw Arthur freeze in his tracks before turning to face them both, Arthur was so easy to wind up.

"You get lotion no one rubs it on but me." he said before turning to walk away.

"I love how easy he is to wind up!" Natalie said, laughing along with Merlin.

* * *

><p>The first two days didn't seem so bad for Arthur, the only thing different he found from his other position is that those under him came to him for an opinion or he would check the patient and ask another to check and to tell him what they thought it was, just like what Gaius did with all of them.<p>

"Natalie can I ask you a question?" Merlin asked his friend a few days later over a drink in the staffroom.

"Depends what kind of question."

"Well whenever I see Robert I have noticed his hair is always spiked up and messy. Does he style it like that or doesn't he bother."

"He used to style it but with me always burying my fingers in his hair he knows there is very little point now." she answered as she took a sip of her tea, "plus he looks sexy like that."

Merlin smiled. "It is what you call sex hair, you should see Arthur's after we have a night of sex."

"Please tell me you are not talking about a certain organ of mine." Arthur said from the doorway after hearing the last part of the conversation.

Natalie put a shocked look on her face. "Oh Arthur, after a night of sex if it limps to one side you need to get that seen to."

"Merlin!"

"We are talking about hair Arthur." he said loud enough for his husband to hear over Natalie's giggles.

"Then why is she giggling like mad?" he asked pointing to Natalie who was just starting to calm down.

"Because you are easy to wind up Arthur." she answered.

Just then Melanie poked her head around the door. "We have got a fifty four year old male just come in, heavy smoker complaining of stomach pains and a violent cough."

Merlin and Natalie stood up.

"Get him into a bed and have him checked over." Arthur said as he left the room.

* * *

><p>Merlin and Natalie had got him into a bed and changed just in time as Natalie hurried away, excusing herself.<p>

"I will be back in a moment." Merlin said, placing the chart at the end of the bed before going off to find his friend.

Merlin opened the door to the store room and saw Natalie stood by the window which was wide open. "You alright Nat?"

Natalie turned. "Yeah, I am now, its just that patient, he smells very strongly of smoke."

"I know he does, must be a chain smoker, breathe through your mouth. We get a few of these, good job you don't work in Accident and Emergency, drunks most night smelling of booze and cigarettes."

"Ugh." she said, putting a hand over her mouth and facing the window once more.

Merlin looked closely at his friend. "Stay here for a bit Nat." he said before leaving, closing the door behind him.

"Natalie?"

Natalie turned to see Gwen walk over to her and put her arm across her shoulders. "I was the same when carrying mine and Lancelot's child. Let's get you home."

* * *

><p>Merlin was pushing the heavy smoker, Mister Roberts to have a scan when Gwen walked up to him. "Hey Merlin."<p>

"Hey Gwen. Natalie alright?"

"Oh yes."

"Pregnant?"

"Yes."

"I am happy for her; she and Robert will make great parents."

* * *

><p><em><strong>What do you think? <strong>_

_**Chapter Three up tomorrow :D**_

_**Review? x**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't own Merlin sadly. It belongs to the BBC**_

_**This is a birthday story for my friend Forevercullen and I hope she likes it. Happy birthday! :D x This will have seven chapters. A chapter a day.**_

_**Summary: Happily married Merlin and Arthur work happily side by side as doctors. They never fight, argue or bicker. Can the happiness continue when one of them gets promoted to being the boss?**_

_**Warnings: AU, malexmale.**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :D**_

* * *

><p>It was later that day when Merlin was looking over Mr Roberts scans when a voice came from behind him.<p>

"What a tumour."

Merlin looked over his shoulder to see Steven stood there. "I disagree."

"You are wrong then."

"Whatever you say."

Steven scoffed. "What would you say it is then?"

Merlin looked over to see Mister Roberts arguing with Gwen. "No. You leave my hat alone; do you know how many hats I have lost? This one doesn't leave my head!"

"I don't know but I don't think it is a tumour."

"Use your brain Emrys the guy has abdominal pains a lump in his stomach you can feel and the scans here telling you just how big it is. He has cancer."

Merlin took the scans down. "I disagree, the easy and obvious answer isn't always the right one stupid." he said as he walked away.

Merlin walked over you Mister Roberts. "We have your scans back and the lump we felt is indeed a mass of something."

"Is it cancer?"

"I don't think it is, we will need to run more tests to -"

"What we will do is a biopsy to confirm that it is indeed cancer." Steve interrupted.

"Cancer?" Mister Roberts started to hyperventilate causing Merlin to give him some oxygen and give Steve a dirty look.

"You... You said it wasn't." Mister Roberts said after he started to calm down.

"I personally don't think it is. Excuse me one moment." he said grabbing Steve by the arm and pulling him away from Mister Roberts and the other patients. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"My job." Steve answered.

"Bullshit! You are causing my patient to have panic attacks!"

"Your patient?"

"Yes my patient I saw to him as soon as he came in I ran tests I examined him and took him for scans you stood by and did what you normally do all day which is fuck all!"

"You two my office now."

Merlin turned to see Arthur there gesturing with his hand to walk to his office.

Once inside Arthur closed the door and walked around to his side of the desk looking between Merlin and Steve who were stood side by side at the front of the desk. "Care to tell me what you two are arguing about on my ward?"

"He started it." Steve answered.

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"I don't care who started it I am finishing it now what happened?"

"The patient on the ward who came in early this morning. Mister Roberts. Steve here says he has cancer I disagree, what pissed me off is that he just went ahead and told Mister Roberts he has cancer causing him to have a panic attack." Merlin explained.

Arthur nodded. "You don't think it is cancer Merlin?"

"No."

"What do you think it is?"

"I don't know but I don't think it is cancer."

Arthur looked at Steve. "What makes you think it is cancer he has?"

"The man is a very heavy smoker, he smells of smoke, he has severe abdominal pains and has a lump in his stomach, scans showed us just how big the lump is. All signs point to what is clearly obvious."

"Yeah that you are a wanker."

"Merlin." Arthur warned. "Where are the patients scans?"

Merlin handed over the scans in which Arthur took and placed them on the screen before turning it on and having a look.

"Merlin this morning when he came in I said I wanted you and Nat working on him."

"Yes?"

"When Natalie went home I told Steve to work with you."

"Why? And I wasn't told this, he just came up to me and started to tell me what he thought."

"I knew if I told you that you would go running to your husband so I said nothing."

"Fuck you!" Merlin snapped.

"Enough!" Arthur yelled as he took the scans down and handed them back over. "Being told about the patient and given his background, with this lump I agree with Steve."

"What?" Merlin asked. "But -"

"I'm sorry but with his background the heavy smoking the pain and the lump it does lead to cancer however I do not agree with you telling the patient it is that until you have done a biopsy and get the results back." Arthur said looking from Merlin to Steve.

"You will go back out there, apologise and explain to the patient it was wrong of you to say it is cancer when you have not yet completed all the necessary tests. Anyone who is anyone panics when they hear the word cancer so you do not I repeat do not tell any patient that until you are absolutely sure do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir." Steve quietly said.

"Don't suck up and don't call me sir. I work for a living." Arthur said as he opened the door indicating for Steve to leave in which he did.

When it was just the two of them Arthur walked back to his desk and sat on the edge of it in front of Merlin. "Merlin I -"

"Is there anything else you need me for?" Merlin interrupted.

"Sorry Merlin but I think Steve is right on this one."

"You have already said that."

Arthur frowned. "You're mad because I didn't agree with you?"

"No. I am mad that you put me with Steve when you know how I feel about him. And I know that you think it is cancer along with Steve this is where both of you are now wrong."

"Okay, okay Merlin if you don't think it is cancer then what is it?"

"I don't know but I am going to find out." Merlin snapped as he stormed over to the door.

"Oh storming now, see I knew this was going to affect us."

"Well congratulations!" Merlin yelled as he slammed the office door and turned to see Gwen standing there. He sighed. "I'm going for a coffee, Steve is to go nowhere near Mister Roberts if he does come and get me."

"Okay, take five minutes and calm down."

Arthur looked out the office window and saw Merlin hug Gwen before walking away. Sighing he dropped his head. Stupid Gaius for retiring early and giving him the job until the new bloke arrives.

* * *

><p>Gwen walked away from a patient to see Steve heading over to Mister Roberts, she hurried over. "What are you doing?"<p>

"Seeing to my patient."

"Your patient, he is yours and Merlin's and if you are to do any tests then you are to inform Merlin."

"I have informed Merlin and he said to go ahead and do the tests."

"Oh you have seen him? Where is he?"

"In the storage room."

Gwen folded her arms and lifted an eyebrow. "Nice try I know exactly where Merlin is."

"What do you know you are just a nurse?"

"A nurse who will be tending to your injuries if you speak to my wife like that again."

Gwen looked over her shoulder and saw Lancelot walking over to them. "Gwen love go and get Merlin."

Gwen smiled and kissed Lancelot before going to fetch her friend.

* * *

><p>Merlin had just finished his coffee when the door opened and Gwen walked in. "Steve tried to do tests I stopped him."<p>

Merlin nodded and put his cup in the sink before leaving the room with Gwen. "Thanks Gwen."

"That's alright, he answered back asking what I know if I am just a nurse but Lancelot heard."

Merlin turned to the corner to see Lancelot stood blocking Steve's way stopping him from getting to Mister Roberts. "Thanks mate." he said, smiling when Lancelot nodded and walked away.

Lancelot was walking towards the staff room when a hand grabbed him pulling him to one side. "Wha-?"

"What was that about just then?" Arthur asked.

"Steve insulting Gwen and trying to go behind Merlin's back."

Arthur sighed. "Can you keep an eye on Steve?"

"Of course I will, insulting my wife like that but keeping an eye on him with Merlin, you sided with him you keep an eye on him."

"Not you too." Arthur sighed as Lancelot walked away.

* * *

><p>Merlin walked over to Mister Roberts and smiled. "We will have to run further tests to determine what this mass is that you have."<p>

"So it is cancer?"

Merlin sighed and looked at Steve giving him a look.

Steve sighed. "It is one of the possibilities but there are other things it could be and these tests we want to run will tell us just what it is."

Mister Roberts looked at Merlin who smiled before looking at Steve. "I don't like your attitude." he said making Merlin laugh who manage to turn it into a cough.

"Will you allow us to run the tests Mister Roberts?" Merlin asked.

"Yes. I want to know what this is."

Merlin smiled. "I like your hat."

Mister Roberts' hand went up to his hat. "Thank you. The last thing my wife brought me before she died. I never take it off."

Merlin smiled. "Let's get these tests done for you."

* * *

><p>At the end of the day Arthur walked into the staffroom to see that Merlin had just finished changing. "Steve already gone home?"<p>

"Yeah. I'll wait by the car; get some fresh air while you change."

"Merlin -" Arthur started but Merlin already left.

When Arthur walked over to his car he sighed when he saw Merlin stood leaning against his car, his hands in his pockets and his legs crossed at the ankle. He lifted his key up and pressed the button.

Without looking up Merlin got into the car and fastened his seatbelt, waiting for Arthur.

On the ride home Arthur put the radio on to fill the awkward silence. "Merlin surely you can't be mad at me for having an opinion."

"I don't. You know I always value your opinion. It is when you take Steve's side over mine when you know professionally I am a much better doctor as he has made mistakes, mistakes you are very well aware of."

"I think he is right in this case Merlin the obvious answer is cancer."

"Sometimes the obvious answer isn't always the right one."

"Balinor. He was a great doctor."

"Still is."

"He has retired Merlin, had no choice but to with his injury."

"Father is now a GP doesn't need both fully functioning hands for that."

"Merlin I'm sorry I am just digging myself deeper and deeper. How about I just chuck this spade away?" he asked when they pulled up outside their home.

Merlin looked at Arthur as he got out the car. "How about you cook your own dinner tonight. I'm going for a bath."

* * *

><p>While dinner was cooking Arthur walked into the bathroom to see Merlin looking a little less tense and a little more relaxed. "Dinner is almost ready."<p>

"Okay."

"You don't normally take baths sweetheart."

"No I don't, depends on what kind of day I have had and today has been a fucker, boss hasn't helped much either, sided with a wanker who has made more mistakes than a little."

"He has made some right ones."

"Oh yes the other day when the little girl fell over she did need stitches."

"Merlin I-" Arthur stopped when Merlin stood from the bath, he couldn't stop his eyes following the suds that ran down his husband's body.

"Will rang while I was running my bath, apparently like me he has had a shit day at work. I am going out to meet him for a drink."

"When will you be back?"

"I don't know." Merlin answered as he wrapped a towel around him and headed up the few steps to get to their bedroom.

* * *

><p>At ten minutes to midnight Merlin walked into their flat a little drunk, he walked up the steps to see Arthur fast asleep in their bed, sighing Merlin stripped down and climbed into bed, looking over his shoulder when he felt the bed move and saw Arthur in his sleep roll over and gather Merlin into his arms, burying his nose in the back of his neck and inhaling deeply before sleeping on.<p>

When Arthur awoke next morning he turned off the alarm and decided to watch his husband sleep for a few minutes before leaning down and kissing those soft lips. "Merlin?"

Merlin moaned and slowly opened his eyes to see Arthur leaning over him. "Morning."

"Morning sweetheart. I didn't think you would get into bed last night when you came home."

"Why wouldn't I? I haven't done anything wrong." Merlin said as he got out of bed.

"Neither have I."

"You have hurt me Arthur. Someone who is always making mistakes and then me who has never made one and you choose him over me."

"Because I think he is right this time Merlin."

"We get the results today, then we will see who is right and who isn't."

"I know Merlin and if you are right then... then..."

"You have serious making up to do Arthur."

"And if you are wrong?" Arthur asked.

"Then I will admit my mistake and apologise. Can the same be said for Steve?" Merlin asked as he got his clothes for the day before leaving the bedroom and Arthur in bed.

"Already arguing and only been awake half hour, that's a new record." Arthur said to himself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>What do you think?<strong>_

_**Chapter Four up tomorrow :D**_

_**Review? x**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I don't own Merlin sadly. It belongs to the BBC**_

_**This is a birthday story for my friend Forevercullen and I hope she likes it. Happy birthday! :D x This will have seven chapters. A chapter a day.**_

_**Summary: Happily married Merlin and Arthur work happily side by side as doctors. They never fight, argue or bicker. Can the happiness continue when one of them gets promoted to being the boss?**_

_**Warnings: AU, malexmale.**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :D**_

* * *

><p>After breakfast Arthur was just about to ask Merlin if he wanted to drive to work when he saw his husband put his helmet on. "Not again Merlin."<p>

"Yes. See you at work, boss."

"Ouch." Arthur said after Merlin rode off.

* * *

><p>At work Merlin found Natalie and picked her up. "Congratulations mummy." he said making her laugh.<p>

"Thank you. How are you? Gwen told me everything."

"We are hardly talking, it hurts that he picked Steve over me we all know how Steve is."

"That we do. Can I ask you what you think it is if it isn't cancer?"

"I have a theory. Can you do me a favour?"

"What's that?"

"I am going to go over and talk to Mister Roberts. If you can I need you to smell his breath and tell me what you think afterwards."

"Do I have to?"

"Please Nat it will help me a lot."

Natalie bit her bottom lip before answering. "Okay, just this once though. What is his breath supposed to smell like?"

"I will tell you afterwards. I went to Will's last night, did some reading up before going to pub and getting pissed with him, this is the last thing I need to check."

"Morning Mister Roberts." Natalie smiled as she and Merlin began to check his temperature and blood pressure.

While Merlin was checking his blood pressure Natalie was stood talking to Mister Roberts who was telling them both how he lost his wife, met at fourteen married at eighteen and lost her a year ago.

"It must be hard." Merlin said.

"It is, especially now, the bank are calling in their loans if I don't get the money quick I will have to sell up, pay the bank what I owe and whatever is left find somewhere else. I don't want that, that is the only house I have lived in. Me and my wife made a lot of happy memories there."

"I'm sure you did. It must be really hard, I have only been married a few years and I really can't imagine my life without my Arthur." Merlin sighed as he wrote the results down. "We should have the results of your biopsy anytime now." he smiled before walking away with Natalie.

"Well?" he asked when they were far enough away.

"Such a sweet and sad story, love of his life lost and now the home he made with her he is about to lose as well."

"Natalie I meant with his breath."

"Oh, yeah it smells awful; I had to breathe through my mouth."

"Me too and thank you." he said, picking his friend up again.

"What's going on?"

Merlin turned to see Arthur stood there. "We are having an affair, that baby is mine."

Arthur laughed. "Very funny, what has you so happy?"

"What do you think?"

"You got the results back." Arthur guessed.

"No. I don't need the results to tell me what it is."

Just then Mister Roberts started to cough violently having Arthur, Merlin and Natalie all rush over. Merlin was just patting his back and Arthur giving him some water telling him to take it easy when Steve came walking over holding an envelope.

"The results are in."

"You... you know... what...it...is?" Mister Roberts asked between his coughing.

"We do now."

Arthur handed the water over to Natalie and snatched the envelope from Steve. "Give me that." Arthur opened the envelope and read the results.

"It isn't cancer is it." Merlin said.

"No." Arthur looked up at Mister Roberts. "Your tests have come back and I am pleased to tell you that you do not have cancer."

Steve frowned and took the results off Arthur." It has to be cancer."

"Why? Because you say it is?" Merlin snapped. "I will tell you what that lump is." Merlin said as he took off Mister Roberts' hat to see bald patches in several places all over his head.

Just then Mister Robert made a choking noise and Natalie backed away when the patient hacked up and stared at what he had coughed up. It was a very small hairball.

Natalie put her hand to her mouth. "Excuse me." she said before hurrying away.

"Hairball?" Steve said incredulously.

"Yes. You see unlike you I talk to patients and listen to them, a year ago Mister Roberts here lost the love of his life after forty years, the bank is now threatening to take his home, he will have to sell it and move by force, add that onto losing the only one for him after forty years stress and grieve does all sorts."

Mister Roberts placed a hand on his stomach. "Is that the lump gone now?"

Arthur cleared his throat. "No. That is just a loose part that didn't attach to the main mass of hair in your stomach, you will need an operation to remove it all, I will book you into theatre this afternoon."

Mister Roberts shook Merlin's hand. "You said it wasn't cancer and you were right. Thank you."

"You are welcome."

"Who is the head of this ward?"

"I am." Arthur answered.

"This doctor here." he said pointing to Steve. "Told me I had cancer and worried me before the results and when I got the results saying it wasn't he still wasn't happy and didn't believe it. I want to make a complaint."

"Of course. Steve on your break now. Merlin go and see how Natalie is. Mister Roberts I will just get what is necessary to file a complaint and be right with you."

When they all walked away Arthur grabbed Merlin's arm. "Sweetheart I am so sorry."

"I need to see how Natalie is. Excuse me."

* * *

><p>Merlin knocked on the women's toilet door and opened it to see Natalie leaning over a sink washing her face. "Are you alright?"<p>

"I'm fine. It's just that, he eats his own hair? That's gross."

"That's stress."

"I told Robert."

"How did he take it?"

"How do you think? He has had the biggest smile on his face, he has gone to work beaming, he is humming all the time."

Merlin smiled. "Mister Roberts wants to complain about Steve."

"Good, the man is a wanker. Arthur should not have sided with him when it is obvious who the better doctor is."

"Thank you. Are you alright to go back to work?"

"Yeah. I am fine now it is up. What did Arthur say to you?"

"He said sorry but I walked away before he could say any more."

* * *

><p>Back on the ward Merlin saw Arthur sat by Mister Roberts with a form, he stood up and frowned before lifting up the patients' gown. He looked up at Merlin. "Merlin can you come here please?"<p>

Merlin walked over. "Yes?"

"Do you know who took the biopsy?"

"Steve did, he was so eager to be proven right." Merlin answered.

"Is something wrong?" Mister Roberts asked.

"Nothing wrong. I have everything I need and don't worry, the doctor will be seen to, not only by me but someone higher."

Mister Roberts nodded. "Thank you."

Arthur nodded and looked at Merlin. "Can you come with me please doctor Pendragon?"

"Of course."

"Wait a minute."

Both Arthur and Merlin turned to face Mister Roberts.

"Doctor Pendragon?"

"Yes?" Arthur and Merlin answered in unison.

"Brothers?" he asked.

Arthur smiled. "Husbands."

Mister Roberts nodded. "And you took that other doctors side instead of your husbands?"

"Yes."

"Good luck."

Merlin smirked and walked away, Arthur following after thanking him and apologising again.

"Why did you want to know who did the biopsy?" Merlin asked.

"Let us find Steve first and then I will answer that question."

Merlin looked at his husband. "You are pissed."

"Yes I am."

"I won't say I told you so."

"I said I was sorry Merlin."

Instead of answering Merlin just carried on walking, stopping along with Arthur when Steve turned the corner with a nurse who was blushing.

"Steve. My office. Now!" Arthur barked. Making Steve jump and the nurse look up, looking sorry before hurrying away.

When Steve walked in Arthur's office he frowned at Merlin. "Why does he have to be here?"

"Because I want him here and you owe him an apology along with Mister Roberts."

"All I did wrong is make a misdiagnosis."

"All? You did more than that."

"What?"

"You took the biopsy from Mister Roberts."

"Yes. I wanted to know the results."

"Because you were that confident thinking it was cancer you couldn't wait to be proven right."

"You agreed with me."

"A very big mistake on my part."

"Get you into trouble with Merlin did it."

"Enough! I may only be your co-worker but right now I am your boss and you do not speak to me in that way. You took that biopsy to try and prove you were right, in doing so you weren't focusing and took the biopsy of Mister Roberts' stomach, not the lump."

"I took it from the lump I know I did."

"You didn't. You can't take the biopsy from the lump if the lump is a hairball." Merlin said.

"Oh what do you know?"

"A lot more than you Steve. Merlin was right all along, the most obvious answer isn't always the right one, that determined to prove you are right and get one up on Merlin you made a further mistake, doing it correctly will have told you what it was and he wouldn't even have needed a biopsy so that was a waste."

"Not to mention when we did tell him the good news of him not having cancer you seemed disappointed in the results saying they couldn't be right." Merlin added.

"You are not my boss."

"No but I am. You have gone too far this time. This is now out of my hands."

Steve frowned. "Who?"

Just then the door opened and Uther stepped in. "Is this Steve?" he asked.

Arthur nodded. "Yes." he handed the forms over which he filled in with Mister Roberts.

Uther took the forms and looked through them. "Anything else?" he asked.

Arthur told him about the biopsy and once he did he and Merlin left the office leaving Steve alone with Uther. Once the door closed behind them Arthur put his arm around Merlin. "He will get what is coming to him, he has made one too many mistakes."

Merlin stepped back and out of Arthur's hold. "Yeah. That is me off now. Only half day today. See you at home." he said and walked away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>What do you think?<strong>_

_**Chapter Five up tomorrow :D**_

_**Review? x**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I don't own Merlin sadly. It belongs to the BBC**_

_**This is a birthday story for my friend Forevercullen and I hope she likes it. Happy birthday! :D x This will have seven chapters. A chapter a day.**_

_**Summary: Happily married Merlin and Arthur work happily side by side as doctors. They never fight, argue or bicker. Can the happiness continue when one of them gets promoted to being the boss?**_

_**Warnings: AU, malexmale.**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :D**_

* * *

><p>When Arthur got home he found Merlin asleep in their bed, looking at his watch he saw it had just gone five, Arthur sighed. The only time Merlin was asleep at that time is if he was on nights. Walking back down the stairs Arthur pressed the button on the answering machine.<p>

"_Hey Merlin its Melanie, something has come up, can you do me a big favour and swap shifts with me please? Do my night tonight and I will do your morning tomorrow?"_

Arthur sighed. Merlin must have told her he would.

Arthur started to make them both something to eat, deciding to leave Merlin where he was, let him sleep. Once the meal was cooked Arthur had just placed both plates on the table when he heard their alarm go off followed by Merlin moaning and walking down the few steps.

"Merlin I-"

"Shower." Merlin said, running his hands through his hair as he headed for the bathroom.

Arthur walked up the steps to the bedroom and got all of Merlin's things ready he knew he would need for the night shift. He knocked on the bathroom door before entering and saw Merlin's lean body behind the glass door of the shower, he froze, watching as his husband ran his hands down his chest, torso, thighs.

He couldn't help but harden at the sight, how much he wanted to get in there and shower with his husband, help wash him before holding him against the tiles and fucking him.

Merlin turned the shower off and opened the glass door and stepped out, stopping when he saw Arthur stood there, he let his eyes drop briefly to his husband's very obvious erection before picking up a towel and wrapping it around him. "You could've knocked."

"You are still not speaking with me." Arthur placed Merlin's clothes down. "I have cooked us both something for you to eat before you go to work." and with that Arthur left the bathroom.

* * *

><p>When Merlin had changed he walked into the living area and saw Arthur sat at the table and sat down facing him.<p>

"I have packed you some food as well. I know how you are not a big fan of the food especially by those that come in to cook it at nights." Arthur said as he started to eat.

"Why are you doing all of this?"

"I thought that would be obvious Merlin. I want us to get back to how we were before I was given this stupid job. I made a mistake and I am sorry Merlin."

"I know you are as you have said that dozens of times. It is not just an apology I want Arthur."

"Then what?"

"Trust!"

"I do trust you sweetheart."

"No. You didn't trust in me when I told you what I thought was wrong with the patient you know how Steve gets how he always messes things up and how many mistakes have I made? None and who do you believe? The one who shocks everyone by becoming a doctor, if you had trusted in me and let me go with my instincts we wouldn't be here now."

"Merlin-"

Merlin stood up. "I'm going to work. See you tomorrow evening when you finish your shift." Merlin said as he made to leave the flat Arthur stood up and followed Merlin who had just opened the front door and grabbed his wrist.

"Arthur what-?" Merlin was cut off when he was pushed back against the wall and was given a very passionate kiss that always left him weak in the knees.

When air was needed Arthur pulled back. "We won't see each other until tomorrow evening we are not separating on an argument followed by you storming out." Arthur panted.

Merlin stood there breathing heavily, looking into Arthur's eyes. "I'll... I'll see you tomorrow."

Arthur smiled when the door closed behind his husband. Merlin is mad at him but even he knew lust in his husband's eyes when he saw it. Walking back into the flat Arthur stopped when he saw the food that he made for Merlin to take with him sitting on the side in the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Merlin was stood in front of the vending machine, digging in his pocket for some loose change, with having that heated discussion with Arthur and then being blown away with a kiss so passionate he had forgotten his food. Knowing Arthur wants to make things up to him he just knew that his husband had packed him his favourite.<p>

He put his hand into his pocket and looked at the few coins he had in his hand and sighed. "What to have. A chocolate bar or a packet of crisps."

"How about the food your husband made for you?"

Merlin turned around and saw Arthur stood there. "Arthur? Why aren't you at home in bed?"

"Because my husband forgot his food." the blond answered.

Merlin took the tupperware tub from Arthur rand opened the lid and couldn't help but smile. Arthur had done his favourite.

"I'll see you tomorrow love."

"Arthur wait."

Arthur stopped and turned. "Yes?"

"How much you have done for me I won't eat it all, neither of us had much of our meal. Want to share it with me?"

"Really?"

"Yes, we won't get past this if we don't spend time together and talk Arthur."

Arthur sighed. "Thank you. Where shall we eat?"

"I have an idea."

"Lead the way gorgeous."

Merlin stopped and looked at Arthur. "Now I know you want forgiving if you are calling me that. If that doesn't work next thing you will be calling me is 'darling'."

Arthur stopped. "Merlin you have been working hard and are probably tired, let me carry the food." he said.

Merlin frowned when he saw Arthur looking at the tub in which his food was kept. "Why?"

"Because you have been working hard and are probably tired."

"Arthur I can handle a lunch box."

"I know that but still." Arthur said as he took the tub from his husband, only smiling when he saw Merlin look at him suspiciously. "What?"

"What are you up to Arthur?"

"Nothing. Lead the way gorgeous."

Merlin turned back around and started to walk to where he wanted them both to have something to eat, behind him he could hear Arthur trying and failing to open the tub quietly, he carried on until he heard the rustling of paper and turned back around. "Give it to me."

"What?" Arthur asked trying to look innocent.

"The piece of paper that was in the tub."

"I don't know what you mean." Arthur lied.

"Oh we are playing then are we?"

"Playing what?"

"I will get that paper Arthur." Merlin said before he jumped on an unsuspecting Arthur, tickling him and tackling him for the paper Arthur now held in his hand, moving it as far away from Merlin as he could. Through the tickling and tackling they ended up on the floor in the middle of the corridor, Merlin on top, finally Merlin got the piece of paper. "A note you left for me with my food?"

Arthur sighed. "Yes."

Merlin stayed straddled across Arthur's groin and opened the small note. _"Enjoy your food my darling. Kiss kiss." _Merlin read before looking at Arthur. "That is why you took the note back, because it had the endearment on it."

"Yes. I want your forgiveness Merlin I hate this."

"I am not going to forgive you like that Arthur some sandwiches and a note calling me darling doesn't soften me at all."

"How about this?" Arthur said and reached up taking the back of Merlin's head and pulling him down into a kiss.

Merlin pulled back when air was needed. "That's cheating." he panted as he stood up, watching as Arthur did the same and continued on their way to where it was Merlin wanted them to eat, the tub of food in his hand and the small note in his pocket and a small smile on his face he was glad his husband couldn't see as he was walking a few steps behind him.

"We are eating under the stars." Arthur said as he followed Merlin outside in the small hospital garden. "Our first date."

Merlin turned and smiled. "You remember?"

"Always the tone of surprise. Yes I remember. I took you to the park not far from our flat, I laid out a blanket and did all your favourite food."

Merlin just smiled. "Yes.

* * *

><p>When Arthur got home at just gone two in the morning he locked up and looked in the mirror just inside the door on the wall and smiled at his neck, the mark that Merlin left. He knew Merlin was still mad at him. And he had to make it up to him but he was happy that Merlin had thawed a little.<p>

Arthur woke up when he felt the bed move, he opened one eye and saw it had just gone seven in the morning, he rolled over and reached out with his arm pulling Merlin closer, smiling when Merlin didn't pull away. "Morning gorgeous." he said, kissing the back of his husband's neck.

"Morning. Are you getting up?"

"Yeah in five minutes. I'll be quiet when I leave so I don't wake you."

"Good." Merlin murmured before falling asleep.

* * *

><p>A couple of days later Merlin and Arthur had slipped back into hardly talking and when they did it was heated about Arthur not trusting Merlin to do what he believed to be right when it came to his job.<p>

Arthur hated it, the sooner the new registrar got here the better. He knew if he ever got promotion he would do it differently now. He never made many mistakes but what mistakes he did make he always learned from them and he was determined to learn from this one.

"Staring at him isn't going to make you forgive him."

Arthur turned to see Natalie stood there. "I wasn't staring."

"Of course you weren't."

Arthur sighed as he saw Merlin approach a patient that had just been brought to the ward. "You see this on my neck?" he asked, pulling his shirt collar down a little. "I came into Merlin when he did that night, we kissed a little and he gave me this. Since then it has been silence again, only talking to argue."

"Merlin probably realised that him doing that told you he was starting to forgive you so has taken a step back to let you know that he doesn't forgive you yet and it will take more than a meal and kisses to make him forgive you."

Arthur sighed. "That is what I was afraid of."

* * *

><p>Merlin walked up to the new patient and picked up his chart. "Morning Mr Peterson. My name is Merlin and I will be your doctor." he said as he checked Mr Peterson's charts.<p>

"Hello." the man winced.

"When was your last bowel movement Mr Peterson?"

"Sometime last week. You name it I've tried it."

"Okay I will have to examine you if that's alright. I will pull the curtains around to give you your privacy."

"On my side?" he asked.

"Please." Merlin smiled.

Just then Melanie walked past. "Hey Merlin, forgiven that husband of yours yet?"

"No I haven't."

"Husband!? You're gay?" Mr Peterson asked, scrambling up the bed to get as far away from Merlin as possible.

Merlin sighed. Another one of those again, afraid they would catch something if Merlin so much as touched them.

"Who's he?" Mr Peterson asked.

Merlin turned to see Arthur smile and place a hand on Natalie's stomach making her laugh. "The registrar, my boss."

"I want him to be my doctor; I don't want you anywhere near me."

When Merlin looked again he smiled at the thought of the patient thinking Arthur was married to Natalie how they were standing. "I will let him know." Merlin slammed the chart back in the slot and walked over to Arthur and Natalie.

"Merlin what's wrong?" Arthur asked.

"We have a new patient. Mr Peterson, last bowel movement sometime last week. He wants you as his doctor Arthur; he doesn't want me anywhere near him."

"Why?"

Natalie sighed. "Another one of those Merlin?" she asked.

"Yes. Just like the fucking night I did."

"What's this?" Arthur asked.

Merlin sighed. "In the office?"

Arthur nodded and walked to his office allowing Merlin and Natalie in before closing the door. "He doesn't want me near him because I'm gay."

"What?!" Arthur headed to the door but was stopped when Merlin stood in front of it, his arms out.

"This is a patient Arthur, he needs to be treated."

"Needs something else as well. A fucking piece of my mind!"

"Calm down Arthur."

"How did he find out Merlin?" Natalie asked.

"He was alright with me, that was until Melanie walked past asking if I had forgiven my husband yet, that was it then pain in his arse or not I have never seen anyone move so fast as to get away from me."

"But I don't understand. Why does he want me if I am your husband?" Arthur asked as he was slowly starting to calm down.

"He looked over and saw you and Natalie talking, you with your hand on her stomach and her laughing you looked like a married couple."

"So he only wants me because he thinks I am straight?"

"Yes."

"Well I'll soon set him straight."

"Arthur no please. Just examine him, treat him and send him on his way, don't let on that we are married."

"I will do no such thing!"

"You want my forgiveness?"

"You know I do sweetheart."

"Then do this for me, please."

Arthur looked at Natalie who put her hands so far up. "Don't look at me."

"Alright. I will act professionally, treat him and help him as best I can."

"Thank you."

"For not going out there and shouting at him for what he has done do I get a kiss?"

Merlin put his hand on the door handle. "Don't push yourself Pendragon, me asking you to do this saves you getting a telling off from Uther as Mr Peterson will go straight above you and put in a complaint." he said and left.

Arthur beamed and kissed Natalie's cheek. "Did you hear that?"

"I heard he called you by your last name."

"Yes when we fight as we make up I always ask if I am forgiven and he always answers with 'don't push yourself Pendragon' and he just said it."

"Yes but you didn't ask if you were forgiven. You just asked for a kiss."

Arthur frowned and pouted when he saw Natalie smirk. "Get back to work."

Natalie laughed and left the office.

* * *

><p><em><strong>What do you think?<strong>_

_**Chapter Six up tomorrow :D**_

_**Review? x**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I don't own Merlin sadly. It belongs to the BBC**_

_**This is a birthday story for my friend Forevercullen and I hope she likes it. Happy birthday! :D x This will have seven chapters. A chapter a day.**_

_**Summary: Happily married Merlin and Arthur work happily side by side as doctors. They never fight, argue or bicker. Can the happiness continue when one of them gets promoted to being the boss?**_

_**Warnings: AU, malexmale.**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :D**_

* * *

><p>Arthur walked back onto the ward and up to Mr Peterson. "Hello Mr Peterson my name is Arthur and I will be your doctor." he said as he picked up the man's chart. "Okay I will have to examine your back passage."<p>

"That's fine. How do you want me?" Mr Peterson asked.

_Off my fucking ward!_ Arthur thought, instead he said. "On your side please."

Ten minutes later Arthur pulled the curtains back. "You have an abscess."

"I thought you only got them in your mouth."

"You can get them anywhere. I want to do a scan which will tell me how big the abscess is and depending on the size it will need draining followed by a course of antibiotics, you will need to stay in for a while until I am happy because once we have got rid of it any bowel movement can cause infection and we need it clean before you leave, once it is clean and free from infection after bowel movements you can go."

"That's it?" Mr Peterson asked.

Arthur forced a smile. "That's it." he said as he walked over to Gwen. "I want a scan on this Mr Peterson as soon as possible. He has an abscess on his back passage and I need to know how big it is."

"Okay Arthur." Gwen said and got on the phone.

* * *

><p>Arthur walked into the doctor's lounge to get a drink and found Merlin in there making a cup of tea, looking up and seeing his husband Merlin added sugar and stirred the tea, handing it over to him before making another for himself. "Thank you."<p>

"Welcome. Was you polite?"

"I was. Didn't want to be but you asked me to be."

Merlin smiled and picked up his mug, turning he leaned back against the side and facing Arthur who was sat on the arm of the chair, cup in hand. "What is it that is wrong with him?"

"Abscess in his back passage."

Merlin nodded. "So depending on size and risk of infection he could be here a while."

"A couple of weeks at the most. I will drain it keep an eye out but that is it, Lancelot can take care of him."

Merlin smiled and walked over to place his hand on Arthur's cheek. "As long as you don't lose your temper with him."

Arthur reached up and held Merlin's wrist, staring into his husbands eyes as he slowly stood, his lips inches away from the brunets when a crash sounded outside.

"Oh Natalie I'm sorry." came Gwen's voice.

"No its fine Gwen neither of us were looking where we were going."

Merlin pulled back and placed his cup down. "I should go and help." he said quietly and left Arthur sitting there.

Merlin walked out of the room and saw Gwen and Natalie on their knees paper all over the floor. "Here let me help." he said as he dropped to his knees and started to sort through the papers, quickly reading through them and sorting them in the correct order and pile.

"What are you doing carrying all of this Natalie?" Merlin asked.

"It isn't that heavy."

"So it is a bit. Where are these to go anyway?"

"Arthur's desk."

Merlin looked over his shoulder. "Arthur!"

Seconds later Arthur came walking out of the doctor's lounge and looked at the scene before him.

Merlin picked up one pile and pressed them against Arthur's stomach. "Hold these."

"Feel good giving orders to your boss Merlin?" Arthur asked as he took the pile.

"It doesn't feel unpleasant."

"I don't want you carrying anything heavy Natalie." Arthur said as he took more papers from his husband.

"Uther asked me to bring them down."

"Then I shall have words with father." he said as he knelt down, "get Mr Peterson to his scan me and Merlin will take care of these."

When Natalie and Gwen got up and walked away Arthur looked at Merlin once all the papers were in order. "Merlin..."

"Well I will leave you to it Arthur, promised I would go and see Will in the lab, page me if I am needed." he said and stood up, leaving the ward and Arthur.

* * *

><p>Merlin had spent a few hours with Will, talking and laughing, catching up as they very rarely saw each other, Merlin and tried and failed on many occasions to get Will out of the lab but he seemed in his own little world in there, his work and his music and he was happy.<p>

"You can go back up now Merlin."

"What do you mean?"

"You have come down here to see your friend as you say but also another reason."

"I have?" Merlin asked, trying to look confused.

"Yes." Will turned to look at his closest and oldest friend. "Your intelligence Merlin a look of confusion on your face doesn't suit you. You have avoided Arthur long enough, time to go back up."

Merlin gave a little laugh and stood up. "Nothing gets past you old friend. I will see you later."

* * *

><p>The next day Merlin watched as Arthur, Lancelot and Gwen wheeled Mr Peterson from the ward, Arthur giving Merlin a small wink as he left the ward. "Arthur had to fight and pull in some favours to have Mr Peterson seen to now to have his abscess drained."<p>

Merlin turned to see Natalie stood there. "Arthur wants him gone."

"He does, you should see Arthur when he thinks no one is looking, he sits in his office either staring at his phone or glaring at Mr Peterson."

Merlin smiled. "I must get on."

"Merlin how can Arthur win your forgiveness if you are avoiding him?"

"I am not avoiding him I am getting some work done while Arthur is in theatre."

"And yesterday?"

"I was with Will. You know as well as I do the only time you see him is if you go and sit in the lab with him."

Natalie said nothing just placed a hand on Merlin's upper arm and walked away.

* * *

><p>It was just a few days later when Merlin woke up and smelt breakfast cooking and music playing low, he got out of bed and walked to the edge of the room and leaned on the wall and looked down into their living room to see Arthur walk into the room and place cutlery on the table, not having a stitch of clothing on.<p>

"Cooking naked are you?"

Arthur turned and looked up, a big smile on his face. "Yes. I am in a happy mood."

"I can see that. What has made you so happy?"

"Lancelot did a night shift last night, Mr Peterson had a good night they checked him this morning he will be going home today and good riddance I say, come on, breakfast is ready."

Merlin smiled and headed downstairs in his boxer briefs and walked into the kitchen to see Arthur facing the side, sorting their food out and putting it on plates, he crouched down and held Arthur's boxer briefs out in front of him. "Left foot up first and then right."

Arthur did as he was asked and smiled when he felt himself step into his boxer briefs and moaned when Merlin pulled them up his legs and over his arse, feeling Merlin's fingers caress the backs of his legs and his arse, it had been a while since he felt such a gentle caress of his husband's fingers.

"Are you alright?"

Arthur cleared his throat. "Of course, do you just want to take our plates to the table I will be in in a moment."

"Can't walk with a hard on?"

"I can but it is difficult, your fault anyway."

"Oh?"

"Yes, your fingers going up my legs, lingering on my arse."

"Of course my fingers will linger there Arthur, took me all I had to not take it in my hands and squeeze."

Arthur turned and looked at Merlin. "You've forgiven me?" he asked.

Merlin smiled. "Almost. Shall we eat before it goes cold?"

* * *

><p>Merlin walked onto the ward and started to check a patient in the bed next to Mr Peterson, trying to listen as Arthur said hello to him before telling him all they have done.<p>

"I can really go home? All done?"

"Yes. I have with me two other doctors in case you want a second or third opinion."

"Oh no need for that."

"I will explain all to you." For the next ten minutes Arthur explained all to Mr Peterson, showing him all his scans and results with tests, not only him but Lancelot and Leon were answering any and all questions Mr Peterson asked.

"Well it no longer hurts when I go just a bit tender but even I knew that was to be expected and I am very happy with the treatment I have been given. Thank you."

"You are welcome." Arthur beamed.

Merlin smirked and walked over and stood next to Arthur. "No need to look so happy as I said this morning I haven't fully forgiven you yet."

"Nearly though." Arthur said, squeezing Merlin's hand.

Mr Peterson's eyes dropped to their hands. "You are gay! You operated on me."

"Technically I didn't operate the abscess merely needed draining."

"But you touched me there and you are gay." he moved up the bed. "I want another opinion I could have caught something."

"Like what?" Arthur snapped. "You have seen all what you had when you first came in here you have seen all before and after scans and results you have had three top doctors explain all to you which you were more than happy with until you found out I am gay."

"I wish to see someone higher than you."

Arthur sighed. "Fine. Merlin go and get my father."

"Your father is your boss?"

"He is everyone's boss."

"I suppose this ward is full of people like you. I want to sign my discharge papers and get out of here; I am going to another hospital for another opinion."

"Frankly I couldn't give a shit what you do, you left here and signed these papers with a clean bill of health that is all I am bothered about." Arthur said as he handed over the discharge papers which Mr Peterson signed.

"I am going somewhere with this, you haven't heard the last of me."

"Whatever just get out of my face and off my ward."

"You can't talk to me like that."

Arthur cocked his head to one side. "Do you have any witnesses to confirm your story?" he asked.

Mr Peterson glared at them all and after gathering his things he left the ward.

Merlin turned to Arthur. "You shouldn't have done that Arthur; he could go to the papers about this."

"Merlin darling he won't go to the papers with this as he will get more hassle then we will get, what is he going to say to the papers 'I refused to be treated by a doctor because he was gay only to be treated by his husband I hated the staff because despite my attitude they treated me'? I don't think so. He will come off worse and he knows this so he will do nothing."

* * *

><p>It was later that day when Merlin was stopped by a man with some flowers. "I have come to see my wife, Stephanie Hart?"<p>

"Oh yes, you want those putting in a vase?" he asked.

"Please."

Merlin smiled and took the flowers. "I will see what vases we have." he smiled as he walked away, leaving the man to join his wife on the ward.

Merlin went into one of the storage rooms and reached up to get a vase which was right at the top, standing on tip toe Merlin stretched and only just managed to reach it with a brush of his fingertips, moving it slowly towards the edge, using his other hand to press onto the side hoping it will help him push up further to reach, he was almost there when it dropped, not quick enough to catch it the glass vase it hit him on the head before dropping to the floor and smashing.

Merlin reached up and touched the back of his head, pulling his hand away he saw it was covered in blood. Taking out his phone he opened his phone book and pressed call when he saw Arthur's name.

"_Hello gorgeous."_

Merlin smiled weakly. "Arthur I don't want you to panic but I am in the storage room and was trying to get a vase, it has fell and hit me I am bleeding quite a bi- hello?" Merlin looked at his phone to see he got cut off; he jumped when the door to the storage room banged open and a panting Arthur was stood there.

"Sorry the vase broke, I couldn't catch it."

Arthur hurried in and picked Merlin up. "Fuck the vase sweetheart you need treating, come on."

Merlin smiled and held his head away from Arthur as he was being carried.

"Merlin what are you doing?"

"I don't want to get blood on your shirt."

"I have a change of shirts in the office place your head on my shoulder and rest."

Merlin sighed and placed his head on Arthur's shoulder, breathing in and moaning at the smell that was all Arthur.

"Merlin! What happened?" Gwen said as she hurried over.

"Vase fell on his head. Guinevere can you get someone to clean the mess up in the storage room, the vase broke when it landed."

Gwen nodded. "Of course." she said and hurried away.

Arthur placed Merlin on the closest bed and started to pull the curtains around them both, "wait here and don't move while I get what I need."

"Yes Doctor Pendragon." Merlin said, his voice husky.

Arthur moaned. "Merlin please." he said before disappearing through the curtains.

Merlin looked up when he heard the curtains pull back and instantly regretted it as pain shot through his head.

"Steady sweetheart. I will be as gentle as I can."

"You don't have to have to be Arthur. I am stronger than I look. Have to be, married you didn't I."

Arthur laughed and gave Merlin a gentle shove of with his shoulder. "Right then let's get your head seen to."

Merlin laughed. "How many of our friends said that when we told them we were getting married."

Arthur laughed as he started to clean up all the blood.

Merlin winced. "Let me guess, all that blood and one of the smallest of cuts."

"Yep, not as bad as I thought though, only needs a couple of stitches." After he had cleaned it all up and stitched it he walked around the bed to face Merlin. "I will give you some painkillers and then I want you to go home and rest, you haven't got a bump so that is one good thing, if you had I would put you in this bed and keep an eye on you until I finished and then would take you home and look after you."

Merlin smiled and edged towards the edge of the bed and opened his legs, pulling Arthur closer to him, making him stand between his legs and moved his arms up and placed them around his husband's neck and placed a small kiss on the blond's lips, smiling when Arthur frowned at him.

"Merlin?"

"You are my doctor Arthur. Do I have to avoid any strenuous activity? It's just that I want my husband to make love to me tonight as it has been so long because he has been waiting patiently for me to forgive him and now that I have I want him to make love to me."

Arthur blinked. "I am forgiven? Everything back to how it was?"

Merlin smiled and ran his thumb over Arthur's lips. "Yes. I miss my husband Arthur."

"He's been here Merlin. I have missed you too." he said as he pulled Merlin into a hug and kissed him full on the mouth.

"Awwww. They have finally made up." came a whispered voice.

Arthur and Merlin pulled away from each other and Arthur without moving away from Merlin reached over and pulled the curtain back to see Natalie and Gwen stood there, bent slightly forwards as they were listening, the curtain moving back made Gwen and Natalie stand up straight.

"Were you two eavesdropping?" Merlin asked.

"No." Natalie lied.

"Then what were you doing?" Arthur asked.

"Erm, I had cramp and Gwen was checking me to be safe?" Natalie tried.

"Oh okay then." Arthur asked not believing it for a second. "So why did Gwen say they have finally made up?"

"Because baby is kicking and I have been telling it off and decided to make up because the cramp scared me?" Natalie said.

Merlin laughed. "You are worse at lying than I am. Just admit it."

"Fine we were listening."

"There that wasn't so bad now was it? Now back to work." Arthur said.

Gwen and Natalie smiled and walked away, both Merlin and Arthur hearing 'he tells us to work when that is the last thing on both of their minds'.

"I heard that Natalie." Arthur called out.

"Good." she called back over her shoulder. "You were supposed to."

"You take some painkillers you go home and sleep and depending on how you feel when you wake up then we will see."

Merlin nodded and smiled, giving Arthur a kiss before getting off the bed and going to the doctor's lockers to change and go home.

* * *

><p><em><strong>What do you think?<strong>_

_**Chapter Seven which is the last chapter will be up tomorrow :D**_

_**Review? x**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I don't own Merlin sadly. It belongs to the BBC**_

_**This is a birthday story for my friend Forevercullen and I hope she likes it. Happy birthday! :D x This will have seven chapters. A chapter a day.**_

_**Summary: Happily married Merlin and Arthur work happily side by side as doctors. They never fight, argue or bicker. Can the happiness continue when one of them gets promoted to being the boss?**_

_**Warnings: AU, malexmale.**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :D**_

* * *

><p>Arthur had spent the rest of the day in the office doing paperwork, tomorrow was his last day as registrar and he really couldn't wait to be back on the ward doing what he did best. He looked up when a knock sounded at his door. "Come in."<p>

The door opened and a happy looking Gwen walked in.

"You look happy." he said.

"I am. The new registrar is here, she knows she doesn't start until the day after tomorrow but she has come today to see you."

"See me? What on earth for?"

"Because I missed my brother."

Arthur stood up as Morgana walked through the door, he turned to Gwen. "Now I know why you are happy, your best friend is back."

Gwen smiled and after hugging Morgana left the office closing the door behind her.

"I thought you were happy abroad."

"I was for a while but I have been missing home, my family, when father told me Gaius was retiring I asked him if I could have the job, he knew I run wards in hospitals overseas so said yes straight away, happy to have me home."

"And I have been playing boss while you sorted everything out and sold up?"

"Yes. Father told me he knew you wouldn't want the job."

"And he is right, I am better working on the ward, I hate being everyone's boss."

Morgana laughed. "Have you and Merlin made up?"

"Are you serious? How did you know about that?"

"Gwen and Natalie told me everything."

"Then they have told you that we have only just made up."

"No. I asked and they said they will let you tell me yourself."

Arthur laughed and moved forward to hug his sister only to back off and hold his head when the brunette's hand came up and made contact with the back of his head. "Ow! Seriously Morgana?"

"Yes seriously, taking that wankers side over your husbands."

"Yes okay I have learned my lesson and he isn't here now and Merlin has forgiven me so all is well again."

"You wouldn't have gone through all of this in the first place if you weren't so stupid."

"You can't tell me off you aren't my boss."

"Yet but I can still tell you off as I am your sister. True I can't tell you off when I am your boss as this happened when I wasn't here."

"Well you will have to excuse me as my husband forgave me today and I am looking forward to a full night of sex."

"Not with his head you aren't."

"Morgana as long as I don't pound him into the mattress and make the headboard bang continuously against the wall he will be fine, plus he has a doctor for a husband, I will look after him."

"Anything to stay in his good books?"

"I would do it anyway Morgana. And I haven't got to do things to stay in his good books. I am forgiven. He said he misses me."

"That's the knock on the head talking."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "It is that kind of attitude that I didn't miss." Arthur mumbled as he shoved Morgana from the office before locking it up and walking away leaving his sister stood there.

* * *

><p>Arthur walked into his and Merlin's home and quietly shut and locked the door behind him. "Merlin love?" he called out. When he got no answer he searched the ground floor before making his way up the few stairs, he stopped at the top when he saw Merlin in bed, his eyes closed a small smile on his face.<p>

"I see you are feeling better."

Merlin opened his eyes and smiled at Arthur. "Of course I am, I heard you come in and lock up behind you, coming straight to bed are you?"

"I will have a shower first, just came to check on you." Arthur answered as he sat on the edge of the bed and started to unbutton his shirt before taking it off; unaware of Merlin's eyes following his every movement. "The new registrar came today, they don't start until the day after tomorrow but she wanted to come now and have a word."

"How is Morgana?"

Arthur twisted so far around. "You knew? When?"

"She rang me about twenty minutes ago asking why I have forgiven you and that if she was here she wouldn't have taken Steve's side." when Arthur turned back to face the front mumbling as he started to undo his trousers Merlin pulled back the covers and crawled over to his husband and started to kiss his bare back. "That is past us now."

"Yeah, still did it though didn't I." the blond said as he lifted himself up to pull both his trousers and boxer briefs down.

Merlin looked down and smiled, placing his hands where Arthur's arse had just been, as soon as Arthur sat down Merlin squeezed hard causing Arthur to jump and turn around. "You're keen aren't you?"

Merlin laughed. "Yes I am, now hurry up and shower and get back."

"I'm going I'm going."

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later Merlin looked up from the book he was reading when he heard footsteps on the stairs and smiled when he saw a very naked Arthur stood there. "You just going to stand there or are you coming to bed."<p>

"Depends."

"On what?"

"How is your head?"

"I took my painkillers and fell asleep and only woke when Morgana rang me. I have slept for a full six hours. I have no pain and am very much awake."

Arthur scrambled onto the bed and straddled Merlin, "let me look."

Merlin smiled and dropped his head for Arthur to check. "Healing quite nicely, no bump either."

"I know Arthur. And no pain. Can you make love to me now please?"

Arthur got off Merlin and helped his husband lie down and lay beside him. He kissed his lips before moving to the foot of the bed, placing kisses on Merlin's ankles.

"What are you doing?"

"I am working my way up sweetheart, it has been a while." he said, running his hands slowly up Merlin's legs, his lips following until he reached the brunets legs above his knees.

"Arthur? Oh god." Merlin gasped when he felt his husbands tongue on his inner thigh he fisted the sheets as he felt Arthur's tongue get closer and closer.

Arthur looked up and smiled when he saw Merlin's eyes close, his head back on the pillow, he reached up and spread his husbands legs further apart and took one of the brunets balls into his mouth, his hand coming up to hold and fondle the other one.

"Arthur, Arthur please."

Arthur pulled his mouth away and looked up to see Merlin looking straight at him, eyes full of love and passion, his cheeks flushed. "What do you want darling?" he whispered.

"You Arthur. I want you." Merlin breathed.

"And I you love." Arthur answered as he reached over and took the lube from their bedside drawer and put so much onto his fingers before moving back down the bed. "Knees up love, feet flat on the bed."

When Merlin did as he was asked Arthur moved further forward and placed one finger inside his husband, looking up quickly when Merlin let out a short gasp.

"I'm fine Arthur, it has been a week without sex I am tight down there, normally I don't go twenty four hours."

Arthur laughed and kissed the tip of Merlin's cock as pushed his finger further in, when he received the nod from his husband Arthur added a second finger and began to move them slowly in and out, making a scissoring motion with his fingers.

"More Arthur, please."

Arthur placed in a third finger and smiled when Merlin started to push down on those fingers hard. "Easy love you will break my fingers at this rate."

"Can't help it Arthur...ne... need you too much." when Arthur pulled his fingers out Merlin lifted his head up off the pillow. "Arthur!"

"Patience love."

"You better either put your fingers back or your cock in there or will be falling out again."

Arthur chuckled and lay on his back, pulling Merlin over onto him and sat with his knees up, feet flat on the bed so Merlin was resting back against his legs. "Want to ride me?"

"Yes!" Merlin answered before Arthur finished asking his question.

He gave a quiet laugh as he watched his eager husband take his cock in his hand, giving it a few firm strokes making him moan before he lifted himself up and sat back down, moaning at the feeling of being filled by his husband.

"Oh fuck Merlin." Arthur choked, gripping the brunet's hips; he couldn't believe he had gone so long without this feeling. "Never again Merlin. I can't stand to be without this feeling again for too long."

"Oh I know." Merlin breathed as his head dropped back, his hands flat on the blond's stomach. "Don't you ever do anything to make me mad at you again Arthur Pendragon."

"You are seriously telling me off during sex?"

Merlin opened his eyes and looked at the blond who was looking at him with a smile on his face, Merlin smiled and moved forwards and placed his lips on the blonds. "Not now I'm not." he whispered before he ran his hands up Arthur's chest and took the blonds nipples between his fingers and thumb. "What will happen I wonder if I pinch and twist?" Merlin asked, a smirk on his face.

"You know full well."

"Let's refresh my memory." Merlin lifted himself up and as he moved down to fill himself full of Arthur's cock he pinched and twisted Arthur's nipples causing the blond to groan and buck his hips up as Merlin slammed down making them both moan. "Oh fuck yes Arthur. Again."

Merlin slammed down each time Arthur thrusted up, causing him to hit his sweet spot and make him see stars causing him to get more carried away, bouncing up and down, his fingers and thumbs now leaving Arthur's nipples to rest flat on his taut stomach.

"Fuck Merlin I'm close love."

"Yes!" Merlin hissed, bouncing all the more. "Close, so close...yes!"

Arthur gripped Merlin tighter and slammed him down as he thrust up causing Merlin to come without being touched, covering his stomach in his come as Arthur yelled out Merlin's name and came deep inside his husband.

Not caring of the mess between them Merlin dropped forward and rested his head on Arthur's shoulder. "I have missed you Arthur." he panted.

"Me too love, so much."

After they had both come down from their high and Merlin lifted himself off Arthur and onto the bed, wincing as he did so Arthur kissed Merlin before heading down the steps, coming back only minutes later with a small dish and a cloth.

He climbed on the bed and washed them both down before climbing into bed and pulling Merlin into his arms. "Tired love?"

"Mmm, and a little sore."

"Kiss it better if you like."

"Oh yes, but tomorrow, now I want to sleep."

Arthur smiled and gathered Merlin closer, kissing him on both his cheeks before kissing him on the lips. "Good night Merlin. I love you."

"Night Arthur. I love you too."

* * *

><p>The following week Arthur and Merlin walked into the locker room and Arthur dropped down heavily onto one of the benches. "Never do I want a night shift like that again. I will be having words with Morgana as well; those agency nurses seem more interested in filing their nails and blushing than doing work. I'd like to know what they were blushing about."<p>

Merlin smiled and stood in front of his husband and stretched. "They were blushing at you love, every time you flashed your teeth."

Arthur who was staring at Merlin's bare stomach in front of him as the brunets top rode up as he stretched. "Mm, if you say so."

Merlin frowned and looked down only to smile at what got Arthurs attention. He crouched down and placed his hand on Arthur's tented trousers. "Down boy, we still have one hour to go."

"Yeah, let them do the last hour between them, we have managed the last seven." Arthur said as he moved forward to kiss Merlin, with more passion then he first meant as Merlin lost balance falling onto the floor with Arthur on top of him, both of them laughing.

"Arthur, we can't." Merlin said between laughing.

"Oh yes we can." Arthur scrambled over and locked the door, reaching up to pull down the blinds before returning to his husband who had already taken off his top. It had only been a week since they had made up properly and in that week both of them had lost count as to how many times they had sex or fooled around, it seemed them not having any sexual contact for that much time had them more eager for each other than ever before.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Epilogue<strong>_

A very heavily pregnant Natalie was stuck behind the desk, answering the phones, ringing up different units to order scans, demand where late ones were and was fed up of it.

"How is it going Nat?"

Natalie looked up to see Morgana there. "I am bored. I still come to work this far gone because Robert is doing my head in wanting to wrap me in bubble wrap, asking if I am okay every five minutes and what do I get when come here. I get the same thing asked."

"I asked how it was going."

"Same thing and you know it."

Morgana leaned over the desk and placed her hand on Natalie's stomach. She opened her mouth to say something but was stopped by Natalie's hand which was held so far up. "If you say not far now or ah bless or you are glowing or any of the sentimental crap I am sick of hearing so help me I will scream."

Morgana drew her hand back and smiled. "Take your dinner when you want to." she said before walking away.

When Arthur walked up to her and patted her stomach saying not far now he jumped back in surprise when she turned and screamed in his face.

"Idiot." Merlin said when he heard Natalie scream and led Arthur away.

"What? All I said was not far now."

"That is all everyone is saying and she is getting pissed off with it now, why do you think when I talk to her I talk about anything but her pregnancy."

"Because you are clever and I am not?"

"At last you are getting it." Merlin said with a kiss.

Merlin had been standing at the desk filling out a file and signing it, not noticing Natalie holding her stomach and wincing every now and then.

"Read for dinner love?" Arthur asked as he came up to Merlin kissing him on the cheek.

"Of course, just need to finish this."

"Braxton hicks."

Merlin and Arthur looked up to see Steve stood there. "What?" Arthur asked.

"Natasha here in pain. I am just saying it is Braxton hicks."

"It's Natalie you fool." Merlin said as he hurried around the desk along with Arthur to check on his friend, he looked up and smiled. "It's time."

"I think so too."

"No it isn't, why waste a trip down to maternity this isn't labour this is Braxton hicks. I know what I am talking about, what do you think Arthur?" Steve asked.

"I think you are a wanker, you get that halfway through which is the body's way of preparing itself, Natalie is about to drop." Arthur stood up straight. "Morgana!"

Seconds later Morgana walked out of her office. "What is- oh. Get her down to maternity I will ring Robert."

* * *

><p>That night Arthur was lying in bed with Merlin in his arms, the brunet using his shoulder for a pillow. "I don't think I will ever forget the moment Robert came running out saying 'it's a girl I have a daughter'."<p>

Merlin laughed and kissed Arthur's shoulder, tightening his hold on his husband. "I know. Belle though is beautiful bless her, head full of hair. I have never seen Natalie so happy either."

Arthur hummed in agreement and both seemed content in just lying there in silence until Merlin broke it. "I want one."

Arthur moved back causing Merlin to prop up on his elbow. "You really want children Merlin?"

"Yes. I have always wanted children Arthur you know that."

"I do."

"Then why are you so surprised?"

"I am surprised you have lasted this long, I expected this when Natalie found out she was pregnant."

Merlin laughed and kissed Arthur. "What do you say then Arthur?"

"I say tomorrow we start making enquires to how to go about getting children of our own."

"Children?"

"Yes. I don't just want one child Merlin; if we can I want a house full."

"Me too Arthur." Merlin laughed when Arthur pulled him close and they both ended up lying on their side facing each other. They laid there looking at each other for a few seconds before Merlin smiled and leaned forwards, kissing Arthur on the lips. "I love you Arthur."

"I love you too Merlin. So much." Arthur replied as he joined lips with his husband before rolling on top of him, determined to show his husband just how much.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The end!<strong>_

_**What do you think?**_

_**Review? x**_


End file.
